DJ Kidz!
'DJ Kidz! '''is the 53rd episode of Season 14. Summary Kwazii, Captain Jake, Sofia, Doc, Miles, Sheriff Callie, and Connor form their own rock band called the DJ (Disney Junior) Kidz! for the Disney Junior Town Music Festival after Captain Barnacles, Peso, Izzy, Cubby, Amaya, and Greg come down with a summer fever. Plot The episode begins in Kwazii's bedroom where Kwazii is practicing his guitar playing until he finally gets all the notes right as he and Pearl hopped into the Octo Hatch to see if Captain Barnacles and Peso were ready to rock out for the Disney Junior Town Music Festival. But then, when they arrived, they find that the captain and even the medic are sick. Kwazii makes two glass cups appear and fills them up with his water magic for his friends. Barnacles and Peso both drank their water, but it doesn't seem to work as Peso says that he and Captain Barnacles have both come down with a summer fever, kind of like a spring fever, only much worse. Coughing again, Captain Barnacles decides that maybe the Octonaut Stars should just cancel their chance to play at the festival, but Kwazii refuses to let that happen so he decides to go out and find someone else to help him play at the concert. Walking in the beach, Kwazii saw Captain Jake and ran to him, glad to see him but his smile faded as the anxious look came back on his face. He asks him what was wrong as Captain Jake tells Kwazii that his crewmates have gotten summer fever just like Captain Barnacles and Peso when Connor rushes up to them and tells them that Amaya and Greg also got the same summer fever too after hearing them from a distance. Miles appears and tells his friends that Loretta and their parents Leo and Phoebe have the summer fever too, and so do Amber and James, said Sofia who tells her friends that they have the summer fever too. All seem hopeless when Kwazii had an idea! Maybe if all of their friends are sick, then maybe they can form their own music band! Everyone liked that idea, so they got to work on their instruments while Sofia worked on the lyrics. Later, a montage is seen of Kwazii, Captain Jake, Connor, Doc, Sheriff Callie, and Miles playing their instruments while Sofia tried to write down the perfect words for the lyrics. Finally, the gang was all set as they all met up at the amphitheater to start practicing, just as Sofia starts singing her high and low notes. Powers that Kwazii uses * Sparkle Storm * Diamond Dust * Rainbow Magic * Magical Music * Color Changing * Lolirock Crystal Spells * Gemstone Glaze * Magic Butterflies * Decor Dazzle * Water Magic * Sweets Galore * Appearing Magic Song * Only a Breath Away (from Barbie: Mariposa and the Fairy Princess) Trivia *Sofia sings Only a Breath Away from Barbie: Mariposa and the Fairy Princess in this episode. Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click here Gallery To see the gallery of this episode, click here Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with songs Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Episodes focusing on Sheriff Callie Category:Episodes focusing on Miles Callisto Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Doc Mcstuffins Category:Magic Category:Friendship Category:Comedy Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Season 14 Category:Episodes with images Category:Octonauts images Category:Jake and the Neverland Pirates images Category:Sofia the First images Category:Sheriff Callie’s Wild West images Category:Doc McStuffins images Category:Miles From Tomorrowland images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Kwazii Cat images Category:Jake/Captain Jake images Category:Sofia images Category:Callie images Category:Doc images Category:Miles images Category:Connor/Catboy images Category:Season 14 images Category:Music images Category:Group images